The Winged Friend
by Illusa
Summary: A young girl who has her own wings travels with Link on his newest adventure to the surface.  I do NOT own anyone or anything in Legend of Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

_Yawn. _She got out of bed and began to do her morning duties. She wore a pair of brown pants, a tight blue tank top. She made her knee-long black hair into a tight braid. She had some bread for breakfast and put on her boots. She walked outside, the bright morning sun hurting her pale blue eyes.

_Guess it's a bright new day._

"Good morning, Azhelia!" Azhelia looked and saw that one of the knights that flew around Skyloft was landing in front of her.

"Good morning!" She greeted.

She stretched and ran off the edge of the cliff that she lived on. She than began to fly through the air. _Without a Loftwing. _How? She had her own set of wings. 

She flew through the air, performing twists and turns that someone with a Loftwing would normally not be able to do.

She flew to the plaza in Skyloft, landing softly. She stretched her wings and the rest of her body.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the freak of Skyloft." Azhelia groaned as Groose and his two lackeys surrounded her.

"What do you want, Groose?" Cawlin and Strich grabbed her arms, restraining her from moving.

"To make sure your wings are good for the Wing Ceremony." Groose replied as he began to pull on Azhelia's wings. She began to struggle and kick, but was defenseless as Groose and his two friends continued to harm the screaming girl.

"Stop it, please! That hurts!" By this point she was crying from the pain from her wings nearly being pulled out of her back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Groose stopped pulling on Azhelia's wings and looked behind him. There stood Zelda, the girl he had a crush on.

"Oh, hey Zelda. Just helping her stretch her wings for the Wing Ceremony."

"No you're not. You're hurting her." Zelda fumed.

"No, I'm not."

"Then why was she screaming and crying?" Groose thought and thought, but couldn't think of an excuse.

"Whatever, we're leaving."

"Well, it seems that your wings are okay. You sure you still want to join in the Wing Ceremony? There's always next year you know." Zelda asked her friend as she put her shirt back on.

"Yeah, its fine. Hey, didn't you want Link to be the first to see you in that outfit?"

"He already did, but he's looking for his Loftwing."

"What? What happened?"

"Turns out that he can't "sense" his Loftwing at all. He's asking around town to see if he can find it."

"I'll help!"

"No. YOU rest your wings before the ceremony. I'LL go and help him look for his Loftwing." Zelda retaliated.

"But-"

"No buts."

"Sheesh. You sound more like a mom than a friend."

"Your attention, please. At last we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry that we'd have to proceed without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern." Instructor Owlan said as he stood next to Headmaster Gaepora and a yellow Loftwing.

Cawlin, Link, Azhelia, Groose, and Stritch stood in a line respectively.

"I'm glad you could all make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules for today's competition. I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will then release to the skies. On my signal dash and dive off the ledge. Once you are in the air, mount your Loftwing."

He then looked at Azhelia.

"You shall give them three seconds before following them, seeing as how you have no need to wait for a Loftwing."

He then turned back to everyone.

"Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion. Those are the rules. Simple enough, I should think, but do you need to hear them again?" Everyone shook their heads. "Excellent."

He then continued. "As you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him, or her, one step closer to knighthood. He or she will also receive a gift from the young woman chose to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual. Today is a special day for many reasons, but it is also the 25th anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall also receive his gift high atop the Statue of the Goddess. I hear the young woman performing the role of the goddess this year has crafted the gift herself. And as you all well know, the role of the goddess this year will be performed by…"

He pointed to Zelda.

"The lovely Zelda!"

He turned back to the knights in training.

"Let's see your finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you've been practicing. Also, I want to see good, clean flying. Anyone caught interfering with other flyers will answer to me!"

"THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU GROOSE!" the Headmaster warned. Groose flinched and nearly smacked Azhelia in the face as he leaned back, scared.

Instructor Owlan released the yellow Loftwing into the air.

"All right, gentlemen, line up. At my command, the competition will begin!"

The four boys lined up, ready to run and call their birds.

"Go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Soon all four guys were of edge and on their birds, looking for the bird with the statue.

Azhelia waited patiently for Owlan to give her the command to go.

"Be careful, my dear."

"Good luck, Azhelia!"

She smiled as Owlan have the command. She ran and jumped up and flew away.

_Now, where's that bird?_

She found it, Groose right behind it by about two meters. She began to beat her wings quickly, catching up in a few seconds.

She was right behind the bird, her hand outstretched as she tried to reach the statue.

"Hey! Don't you know this is my day to get all the glory?" Groose yelled.

He then rammed me with his Loftwing.

"What's the matter with you? Are you trying to kill me?" She screamed at him. She scoffed and looked for the bird.

She then felt something smash into her face. She noticed it was an egg. A rotten one at that.

"Hey! Knock that off!" She flew after the bird again.

She then saw that Link had the statue in his hand.

_Oh well. I at least tried._ She smiled, knowing that Link would become a great knight. She flew to Instructor Owlan and Headmaster Gaepora.

"Are you all right, Azhelia? We saw what happened." The Headmaster asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go home and see if I can get some of this egg off. It stinks."

"Okay. If you need anything, we'll be at the academy."

She nodded and flew to her home. It was underneath all of Skyloft, very few actually know that she lives there, mostly the instructors and the Headmaster of the academy. She went into her home-for-three-people house and got two towels, some soap and a change of clothes. She undressed and wrapped a towel around her. She then went to the small river that went right by her home. It had been changed so that she could use it underneath all of Skyloft.

"This feels good." She sighed after she finished bathing.

"Azhelia!" She looked behind her and saw that it was once again Instructor Owlan calling her.

"What's up, Instructor Owlan?"

"It's Link! He and Zelda left on their Loftwings after the ceremony and Link returned unconscious! He needs your help!"

Azhelia jumped into action. Just because she was a student at the academy, it didn't mean that she didn't have a job: the certified doctor of Skyloft. She ran back inside her house and got her emergency bag. She grabbed some jars from a shelf and placed them in another bag. She then grabbed some herbs that only she could find.

"Let's go." She told Instructor Owlan.

_Link...? _

He saw a strange girl figure appear before him.

_I am waiting for you. The time has come for you to awaken. You are vital to a mission of great importance. _She said.

_Link…_

He then saw Zelda. The two reached out to each other, but then a black creature opened its mouth as Zelda fell in…

"Ah, you're awake." Link heard after he sat up from the horrible nightmare. He looked to the side and saw Headmaster Gaepora next to his bed and Azhelia on his desk working on something in a bowl.

"When your Loftwing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst." Said the Headmaster. "Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much we can be grateful."

"He doesn't APPEAR to have any injuries, but I still have to give him a look over.

Link looked at Azhelia as she wiped her hands on the apron she had.

"Why didn't you do it before?" the boy asked.

"Because I would like to have your consent before I go around poking you to check for any injuries. Besides I still needed for you to be awake to drink this." She gave him a cup of the liquid she was working on. He drank it and nearly spat it out.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Medicine." She replied.

The headmaster cleared his throat.

"Link. Where's Zelda? She was with you was she not?" he asked. "…What's happened to my daughter?"

As Link explained what happened, Azhelia poked and prodded him to make sure he wasn't injured.

"A black tornado, you say? Hmm. That was no ordinary storm." The headmaster mused after Link finished.

"Your okay, Link. Only the shock knocked you unconscious." Azhelia said quietly.

_Zelda… please be okay. _She prayed.

Link moved his legs to the side of his bed and began to fix his boots.

"Link, don't push yourself. You're still recovering." The young girl said. Link looked at her and sighed, seeing as how serious she was all of a sudden.

"Tell me, when you saw Zelda today, did anything about her seem…off?" Headmaster Gaepora asked. Link told him about what Zelda said and what he dreamed.

"I see. She was talking about the surface then? And you've been having dreams about a "great mission"? How interesting…" He stayed silent for a while. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very strange, but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things."

"Doesn't it seem too much of a coincidence? I think there is." Azhelia murmured.

"Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be very difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night. It would also be very dangerous." The headmaster told the two, mainly at Link. "Rest now, Link, Azhelia. Zelda's going to be fine. She's out there alive. I know it." The headmaster soon left the room.

"Well, then. I guess- huh?" Link and Azhelia looked towards the door. They then looked at each other. "Did you hear that?" she asked. Link nodded. He got up and began to walk out the door with his sword on his back. "Link, what are you doing? You're supposed to be sleeping!"

She looked at the strange girl in front of them.

_She's beautiful…_

As Link approached the girl, she began to move away from him, leading him out of the academy. Azhelia followed him, to make sure he didn't push himself.

"Wow…" Azehlia whispered. The two teens stopped next to the statue of the Goddess. The strange girl went through a wall. A doorway appeared. Link and Azhelia looked at each other and went in.

What they saw amazed them: a sword in its pedestal.

As the two approached, the strange girl they were following appeared out from the sword.

"_The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny._


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" both whispered.

"Who-"

"_According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. _Fi _is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, lob before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry."_

"Wait. Link?" Azhelia asked. Fi nodded then looked at the sword behind her.

"_Come, Link. You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny." _The two humans looked at the strange girl called Fi. _"The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension. To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state. The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive."_

_Honorable? Zelda?_ Thought Azhelia.

"_And this spirit maiden… the one you call Zelda… is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission."_

_Spirit maiden?_

"_Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for her." _It was silent.

"_Does that information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?"_ Link nodded and moved forward.

Azhelia grabbed his wrist, making him look at her, a bit upset.

"Link, I-I have a bad feeling. It kind of has to deal with the sword, but it's mostly of what will happen afterwards. Are you sure?" she nervously asked.

"This is for Zelda." And he continued walking forward.

"_It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward."_

He did as he was told.

"_Recognition complete, Master…"she said. "Link… My master."_

Link and Azhelia looked at the sword in awe.

"Link! Azhelia!" Both turned to find Headmaster Gaepora behind them. "I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure. Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend would one day appear. It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words…" Link held the sword in his hands as he and Azhelia listened to the headmaster.

"**When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred.**" The headmaster walked up to the two. "It started days ago. The sword that I've kept secret all these years… It began to give off a faint, otherworldly light. At first I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime."

He looked up at Fi.

"The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes. **The youth will be guided by one born of the blade—one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."**

"_Ah yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission." Fi said._ **(sad in reality, but very true.) **_"It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations."_ All three looked at each other, surprised at what Fi said. _"__**The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below…And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land.**__"_

"Wait, Link? He has to not only save Zelda, but the whole world?" Azhelia asked. Fi nodded.

"_Master, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the surface. It is only through this journey that you can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda."_

"This is no easy task, Link. The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below." Said the headmaster. "In living memory, no one has ever done this."

"The reason being is that the Loftwings cannot penetrate the cloud barrier. I probably could, seeing as how I'm no Loftwing, but even then we're unsure as to what is below the clouds, Link." Azhelia told him, worried more than ever.

Fi spread her arms before her and a tablet appeared.

"_This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below. Take it, and place it within the altar behind me. Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike. These blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade when you lift it skyward. Once you have charged your blade, face the crest and swing your sword to send out a powerful Skyward Strike."_

Again, Link did as he was told. As soon as he put the tablet in, a green light appeared and landed in a certain area on the clouds.

"_Master Link, it is done. Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet you placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below. I have recognized you as my master, and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go. I reside within your sword and will accompany you in travels. Call me to summon me whenever you require my assistance."_ Fi curled into a ball as she became a ball of light and disappeared into the sword on Link's back.

"Link, listen a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that both you and Zelda have big roles to play in the destiny of this land. Just think—if what this Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the goddess has in store for her. Should you heed the call of destiny, I don't know what dangers you may have to face, Link. Especially down there… But if you've decided to brave the unknown, please find my daughter and bring her back to me." Said the headmaster. "What we've seen here today defies explanation, but it is only the start of your journey. Please, see it through and prove the legends true."

"It's so much…" Link sighed as he held his head.

"Ah… I'm sorry, Link. I know it's a heavy load to shoulder, but you're the only one who can bear its weight." Reassured the headmaster.

"Dawn is drawing near. It has been a long night for all of us, hasn't it? You have a great journey before you, Link, and those clothes… They don't look up to the task. The uniform you were to receive for winning the race should be ready by now. A sturdy uniform like that will prove much more suitable for a long journey. You'd better change before you go." Said the headmaster.

"I'm going too." Said Azhelia.

"No, you're staying here." Link told her.

"No, I'm going with you. Like we all have been saying, we don't know what's down there. What if you're hurt and you don't know how to heal yourself? You don't know the herbs there. You don't know how to treat any kind of wounds. I'm don't trust Bertie and Luv's potions for serious injuries. I can help you if you get hurt, I can be above you as a lookout, and I can protect myself." She pointed out. She crossed her arms and waited for her response.

"Fine, you can go." Sighed both Link and the headmaster.


	4. Chapter 4

Azhelia sat on the edge of Skyloft, waiting for Link. She looked at the column of green light in the clouds. She stretched her arms and yawned.

"What's taking forever? He said he would be here soon." Her black hair was once again in a braid, but her bangs still got in her face. She wore a blue shirt that showed her stomach (a sports bra) and some shorts that would allow a lot of movement if necessary. On her feet were some small heeled boots, which were made for long travels.

"Ready?" She looked behind and saw Link there.

"Finally! I was thinking you left already." She got up and made her wings appear.

"Hey, I just noticed something." Link said.

"What?"

"When your wings appear and disappear, they…"

"They sparkle and slowly come or go?" she finished. She giggled. "Yeah, they've always done that. I like it."

"So do I."

"Thanks. Let's go." They were about to dash off, when she thought of a few things. "Link, what took you so long?"

"I was at the bazaar getting some things that I thought I needed."

"Oh, okay." They both dashed off. Link called for his Loftwing and Azhelia flapped her wings to gain some wind underneath them.

"_Master Link…Observe. The green pillar before you is a column of light. It marks the point at which you can descend to the surface. It appears that you will be able to reach the surface by passing through the portal in the clouds at the column's base." _Fi informed the two fliers.

"Ready, Azhelia! Let's go!" Link jumped off of his Loftwing and Azhelia folded her wings to fall freely next to Link. The fall seemed to last a long time. As the ground came close, Link opened up the sailcloth Zelda gave him and Azhelia opened her wings.

When the two landed, they looked around and saw the surface world. They were surrounded by plants and both were awed. Fi appeared.

"_Master Link, we've arrived. This is the fabled surface that has long been part of Skyloft legend. By my calculations, you are currently positioned in a location known as the Sealed Grounds. Please proceed with caution, Master." _She then disappeared.

"Let's go, Link!" Azhelia walked forward.

"Hey, Azhelia?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have your sword on your hip? Don't you need to have it handy?"

A plant-looking-monster appeared out of nowhere. Azhelia screamed. Her hand pulled her sword out and in that movement killed the plant.

"That's one reason. The other is my wings; I can't get it out without hurting them." They continued to walk forward. They came to a small cliff. Link jumped down and motioned for Azhelia to follow. He caught her in his arms, their faces almost touching.

"Thanks, Link."

Link felt something strange. He looked down the huge spiraled hole that is the Sealed Grounds. Something dark blew out harshly, he covered his face. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by darkness. A hole appeared below him and out came the head of a monster. It roared. Link began to groan and hold his head from pain. The monster toward above him and leaned forward to Link.

"Link? You okay?" Azhelia pulled Link's arms away from his face.

"What? I thought-" He looked back down at the bottom of the Sealed Grounds. Link and Azehlia looked behind them and saw some doors with a strange symbol on it (sheikah symbol).

The two walked up to the door.

"_Master, I have information to report. While these doors appear to have been opened recently, they are now sealed shut by a powerful unidentified force."_ Fi told them.

"Hey Link, let's go down there, I have a feeling about down there."

They went down to the bottom.

"…Young one…" a voice said. "Child of destiny descended from the sky…Raise the sword of the goddess skyward… Take aim at the evil aura and unleash its power…"

Link and Azhelia looked at each other, but Link did as he was told. The holes that were on the ground began to release a lot of air.

"_Master Link, I'm sensing a change in the area that was triggered by your Skyward Strike. I have also detected and aura that correlates closely to your sailcloth. I surmise this aura belongs to Zelda. I can lead you in the direction of this aura through a process known as dowsing. Would you like me to explain this process to you?"_

"Please!" he responded.

"_As you wish, Master."_ Fi replied. _"Dowsing is when I detect the presence of the aura of something you wish to search for using the tip of the sword. The nearer you are to an object emitting the aura in question, the stronger the response will be. This response manifests itself through vibration and sound. The direction of the object emitting the aura is indicated by the purple pointer you see when you close your eyes."_

Link closed his eyes and pulled his sword out. He moved it around and stopped in one direction: leading to the doors at the top of the Sealed Grounds.

"Up there." He said. He put the sword away and used the sailcloth to get himself up to the top of the Sealed Grounds. Azhelia flew up using her wings.

As they approached the doors, the symbol glowed brightly and disappeared. Link opened the doors and went in after Azhelia. The two looked in front of two giant, broken down doors and saw an old woman sitting in front of them. They approached the old woman.

"Ah… The travelers descended from the clouds above. I welcome you, child of fate." She said to Link. "And child of the sky." She said to Azhelia. The old woman looked up from the ground at the two teens. "Tell me, what are your names?"

"Link."

"Azhelia."

"…Link? Ah, Link. Good. Very good. I sense you have already gained control over the sacred power that fills your sword when pointed skyward. The Skyward Strike is yours to command. It is proof that you are fit to bear the blade you carry, the Goddess Sword. I have sat here for many years waiting for you to arrive. All so that I could fulfill my purpose as your guide. You stand under the roof of the Sealed temple, a place built by the goddess an eternity ago. Your arrival here was predestined many, many years ago."

"Wait. I keep on hearing that Link has a destiny to fulfill, what is it exactly?" asked Azhelia.

"You shall find out in time. As well as your destiny, child of the sky." The old woman responded.

_My… destiny?_


	5. Chapter 5

"The spirit maiden you seek arrived here shortly before you, descending to this land in a shower of light. There's no doubting it. The gears of fate have begun to turn. Yet all is not as it should be. The spirit maiden was not meant to reach this land in the manner she did. I feel and evil power working in the shadows. It moves to warp the destiny of which you two are a part. Link, Azhelia… You are concerned for the spirit maiden and seek her whereabouts, yes?" the old woman asked.

Both teens nodded.

"…That is understandable, but for now you must focus on moving forward. That girl has her own purpose she must pursue, as do the both of you. She set out for Faron Woods to discover that destiny for herself, and you must follow." She told them. "Know that all the questions you have now will be answered in time. For now, Link, Azhelia, go bravely!"

"Wow!"

"It's so beautiful here!" Both teens were awed by the beauty of the place behind the Sealed Temple. Link and Azhelia walked forward until they came up to a small ledge. They saw a group of red monsters with big swords surrounding another creature.

"Out of the way! Scram!" it said.

"Link, we have to help him." Azhelia begged.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Both got their swords out and approached the group of the strange creatures. The creatures with the swords saw them and began to surround the two.

They quickly took care of the monsters.

"Whew! Thanks for jumping in there to rescue me, bud!" The strange rock-like creature told Link.

"Hey! I helped too!" Azhelia informed the creature as she wiped her sword on the grass, ridding it of the blood from the monsters.

"Sorry, didn't see you there, miss. Just who were those red pests? I did not expect to run into a pack of them in this peaceful forest. Same goes for you. This is the second time I've bumped into one of your kind today. I tell you, all sorts of weird things are going on lately. I owe you big for taking care of those guys, so let me tell you something fascinating." He walked over to a statue that looked like the statues of the Goddess all over Skyloft.

"Hey, bud! I am Gorko the Goron. I am researching the ancient history of these woods here. According to the ancient text, there is some kind of place up above called the Isle of the Goddess. Far up in the sky!"

_Does he mean Skyloft?_

" Apparently, these old statues serve as landmarks to those traveling up to the sky or down from this Isle of the Goddess place. If you find one, be sure to examine it to keep tabs on the number of landmarks. They are rumored to be quite useful. Supposedly this statue is special, as it is said to have the ability to activate all the other statues. The whole thing sounds a little crazy, I know, but I for one believe it to be true! Otherwise, why would all these statues be here all over the place? It is a real head-scratcher, bud. Make you want to know more, does it not?"

Both teens nodded their heads.

"Ah, sounds like I have fellow connoisseurs of ancient cultures here! All right, you had better brace yourself, because I am about to blow your minds. So get this: people actually live on this sky island, and they get around by flying on the backs of huge birds that are way bigger than birds down here!"

_Definitely Skyloft… _Thought Azhelia.

"Up there everyone reveres the goddess, and the residents of all the islands in the sky live in a perfect society, totally free of conflict or unhappiness!"

"There can never be a society like that, I can assure you." Azhelia said as she thought of Groose and his friends.

"Not only that, but from what I can tell, their civilization is way, way more advanced than ours down here. But it does not even stop there, bud! This Isle of the Goddess has even more stuff to marvel at! The place was crafted by the goddess herself, so it figures that it is filled with wonders we do not have here."

"Like what?" asked Azhelia.

"The buildings are all made of gold! An endless spring of mystical water feeds a river through the place. One sip of that stuff, and you live forever! The trees are heavy with plump fruit that cures all disease! The fields are crowded with pumpkins that never rot! Magic wildflowers bloom everywhere! And the weather. Oh, the weather! Not too hot, not too cold. No chance of sweaty heat in this garden paradise! That is the Isle of the Goddess… Amazing, right? WRONG! IT IS BEYOND AMAZING! You want to hear more about it, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, but we really must be going." Said Azhelia.

"Ah, that so? I was hoping to tell you more, but I guess it can wait." Gorko lamented.

Link walked over to the statue. It glowed and looked like it had just been made.

"WHOA! What in the world just happened? Did you use some kind of magic? The statue reacted the moment you got near it, bud. How crazy it that?"

"Link, let's put this on the map the old lady gave us." Suggested Azhelia.

"_Master, you have entered Faron Woods. The plentiful water in this region clearly sustains a large diversity of flora, including the massive tree. It is logical that the lush plant life and water resources have attracted animal species to the region. Looking at the probabilities, it is extremely likely that Zelda is somewhere in the area. I recommend you continue to use your dowsing ability to search for her." _Fi advised them.

Link began to dowse once again.

"That way." Both continued forward.

"Link, I hope we find Zelda soon."

"Me, too."

The two saw those red monsters with the swords again, but this time, they were two of them and they were surrounding a…_ shaking plant?_

"Hey!" The monsters turned and attacked the two teens. They took care of the monsters quickly.

The plant _looked _up.

_What… in… the… world… is… going… on?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not uploading lately! School has taken up most of my time and right now, I can only upload this one chapter! Sorry if it sucks.**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda, only Azhelia.**

* * *

><p>The plant looked around, not seeing the two teens to its right.<p>

"Huh…? It's gone quiet." Both teens walked over to the plant. The plant on the back _closed_ and stood up. "Kwee-koo! Now there's a green and blue one! I didn't even know they came in green!" It trembled. "Don't hurt me, koo-weep!" It cried and ran away.

"What… was… that…?" Link asked.

Fi appeared.

"_Master, I picked up a highly interesting spike in dowsing readings from the creature you encountered."_

"Is it Zelda?"

"_The probability of this life-form being Zelda is 5%, so I must conclude that this is, in fact, not Zelda but a peaceful forest creature known as a Kikwi. Kikwis are highly intelligent beings, capable of speech. Yes, upon further observation…clearly not Zelda. It is unclear why such a creature would elicit a dowsing response attuned to Zelda. You should follow the creature and investigate this phenomenon."_

"Let's go, Azhelia." Link began to walk up the hill of sand that was in the direction of where the Kikwi went. He screamed as he fell down the hill. Azhelia laughed.

"That is not funny!"

"Link, can't you see that the sand is moving DOWN the slope? How can you miss something SO obvious?"

"You think you can do better than me? Why don't you get to the top?" He challenged.

"Okay." She responded.

Her wings appeared and she flew up to the top of the sandy hill.

"So? Think you can do it?"

"I forgot you had wings." Link mumbled. He dashed up the hill.

"See? Isn't it easy?

The two continued on. They saw mushroom of different sizes and colors.

"It's so pretty…" Azhelia gasped.

Right in front of them was the runaway Kikwi. He turned, saw them and ran away.

"Great. Now where did he go?" Link wondered.

Link began to dowse once again.

"Over there." He pointed to a mushroom in the distance.

Azhelia approached the mushroom and tried to get near the Kikwi, but it would only move around the mushroom. She growled and slashed the mushroom. The Kikwi ran away.

After one more time, the Kikwi ran to a tree. Link and Azhelia walked up to the creature.

"They spotted me again!" It yelled. It laid on its belly and the plant on its back opened. "Kweeee!"

"…We're not going to eat you."Azhelia assured him.

"Huh?" It looked up. "You don't want to… eat me? Kwee… And come to think of it, why did you fight off all those red monsters?" The plant on its back closed and it stood up. "Kee-paleep! I'm Machi. I'm a Kikwi. You seem OK, even though you're scary. Thanks for helping me!"

"Glad we could help!" said Azhelia.

"That's weird, kee-koo. A little while ago I ran into another funny animal like you, but that one was a girl like you." He pointed to Azhelia.

"Zelda?"

"What's a Zelda? I don't know who this girl was, koo-kwee, but she was in a bunch of trouble when I saw her. A pack of those mean red guys were after her, kwee, but she escaped with the Kikwi elder."

"There's more of you?"

"Yeah. Not many though."

Fi appeared, scaring Machi.

"_Master, we have obtained new information on Zelda's current status. This information indicates that she was assailed by monsters but somehow evaded capture. However, I infer that she is still in significant danger. I have marked the position of the Kikwi known as Machi on the map. Furthermore, my analysis suggests that this Kikwi most likely produces a false-positive dowsing reaction due to previous direct contact with Zelda. Using this hypothesis, I theorize there is an 85% chance that the Kikwi elder will also generate a dowsing reaction for the same reason. I propose you to continue dowsing to search for Zelda."_

The Kikwi stood up and looked at the two humans.

"You really spooked me, kwee… You keep some very strange company, friend. Kee-paleep… It sounds like you're setting on finding this friend and the elder. If you're heading that way anyway, kwee, would you mind telling our elder that I'm safe?"

"Sure." Link sighed.

"Cheer up, koo-weep! I bet your friend is safe with our elder."

"He's right, Link. Cheer up! We'll find Zelda soon."

"Kweeee-heee… I am Bucha, the Kikwi elder. I saw the way you spotted me through my ingenious camouflage. Kweee, you are clearly master woodsman and woman."

"Where's Zelda?" Link asked.

"Zelda…? Ah, the girl creature with the blonde hair. She looked like this young girl. Yes, she was with me, kweeee. But now is not the time for such talk… The woods are full of monsters. I am worried about my missing tribe. Kweeee… The shock and worry has made my memories of the girl quite hazy…" He thought silently.

"Hey, um… we've met one of your friends."

"What? You say you've met some of my people, kweee?"

"Yeah, Machi."


	7. Chapter 7

"How did we get stuck doing this again?"

"Stop complaining, Link. Do you want to find Zelda?"

"I do!"

"Then, stop it and keep moving."

Link and Azhelia were currently trying to find all of the Kikwis in the forest because of the elder Kikwi being worried about the members of his tribe. So far, they found Lopsa who happened to be stuck in a tree.

"Link?" Azhelia asked as they walked around, continuing their search.

"Yeah?" He turned to the girl next to him.

"What... what do you think of Zelda?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, what do you think of her as?" She asked.

"Hmm... I don't know. Sometimes I think of her as a friend. Sometimes as something else."

"Really?" She said with a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm not exactly sure though."

"Oh."

_I guess Zelda's lucky to have such a friend. _She looked away, sadly. _I wish I had a friend who was always cared about me like that._

After finally learning about Zelda's whereabouts and getting the slingshot from the elder Kikwi, the two Skyloftians began their trip to the temple. They reached a ledge in which Link used his slingshot to reach, while Azhelia used her wings. Ahead of them was an opening that most likely led to the temple.

"Ready, Azhelia?" Link turned to her. She nodded and they walked through.

_Behind them on the viewpoint that held the goddess statue, stood a figure in a white and great outfit with a red cloak, staring at the two young people. With a snap, the figure disappeared in a flash of white and red diamonds of different shapes and sizes._

After exiting the cave, Link and Azhelia ended up in a new area of the woods, the Deep Woods. Fi appeared in front of the two.

"I have confirmed the plant life of this area matches that of Faron Woods. We have reached the area locally referred to as the Deep Woods. Now we should continue toward the temple in search of Zelda."

Link and Azhelia began to walk forward where they were met with a red Bokoblin Leader that the two took out quickly.

"Are kidding me!"

Link and Azhelia reached a section in the woods before the temple in which one would use a rope to walk across to the other side, but there was a problem: a bottomless pit met with the fate of those who do not make it all the way.

"Don't worry, Link. If anything, I'll be there to help you out." Azhelia said as she put a hand on Link's shoulder.

Luckily, Link was able to make it without much trouble. Towards the end, they saw the goron they had met earlier.

"Now, there is a face I know. Hey, bud!" the goron greeted Link very happily. "I tell you, your timing could not have been better. Look here. I stumbled onto one of these things just now, and looks just like something I have seen in those ancient texts!" They all turned to a dark purple cube on the ground. "If I remember right... Yup, this is one of the things the goddess was said to have left behind for the hero of legend. Pretty amazing, right? I even thought up a name for these things. I have been calling them Goddess Cubes! Makes sense, right? Those ancient texts say some real interesting stuff about these things. How did it go again? Let me see, uh... "Summon forth the light from a heavenly blade, and may that sword's master receive aid." So there you have it." He informed Link. He then turned to Link. "I see you got yourself a sword there. What do you say we try and crack the mystery of this cube together?"

"Sure." Link replied.

"Hey! Thanks a billion, bud!" He did a small happy dance. "This cube is made of some sort of metal I have never seen. I have whaled on it, but nothing happens. You know, bud I would say the key to cracking this egg is that one line. You know, "the light from a heavenly blade?"

After that, the two continued walking toward the temple. The door to the temple was closed. Fi appeared once again.

"Master Link, I have detected Zelda's aura emanating from within this structure. However, I have also detected the presence of numerous monsters. Are you sure you want to proceed?"

The two nodded, a determined look on their faces.

"It would be very unwise to display overconfidence here. Within the walls of this place, no one will come to your aid." Fi warned them. "Now we should continue the search for Zelda."

Azhelia and Link approached and entered the temple.

**I'm going to skip most of it because I find it kind of boring. The only thing that is of note is that Azhelia cannot use her wings throughout the temple. It WILL be explained much later at another chapter as to why.**

**Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry. I seriously did not mean to take so long to update. I also did not mean for this to be short. I actually meant to do more but I'm so busy I thought I might as well, make the next part the next chapter. **

**I have started college and am close to the end of my first semester there. So far, it's been pretty good. Not much to really talk about there. **

**Reviews (starting from chapter 1):**

**MyPie234: I am happy that you approve of Azhelia. I was worried that with this new OC there would be some people who don't like her. Thank you!**

**Brave Little Lion: Thank you! I'm glad that you love this!**

**Ginga no Yousei: I felt SO bad for Impa. She has always been my favorite character in the Zelda series. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**FlamingHazleGreen1806: Thank you! Please continue reading!**

**Chibi-Aibou-Midna: Thank you!**

**Elven Silver Power Ranger: Thank you so much! I'm happy that you love this. I'm trying really hard to finish this! Please keep reading!**

**L'uccellino: Thank you! I am so happy! I love Skyward Sword, not more than Ocarina of Time though. And thank you, but I really just copy what Fi says. Thank you though!**

**Now, I will do my best to update more often. Hopefully, I can write more before the next semester, because I can tell you right now that it will be extremely busy.**

**Thank you for reading my stories, even if it takes a while to actually update!**

**Stay awesome!**

**-Illusa **


	8. Author's Note

**Okay, I'm sorry if you think this is a review, but it's not. **

**Someone made me realize some problems with my story. **

**NO I'M NOT MAD!**

**In fact, I'm glad someone pointed some things out.**

**I'll copy the review:**

"This fanfic sucks.

It's a pure romance, with a character with a random abilitythat nobody else can do, with no backstory. There's no logical explanation for why she has wings, she's picked on for no reason at all except to make you feel sorry for her. Her name is completely unfitting, unskyloftian, and special for no reason. Everyone but Groose completely loves her for no reason. She happens to have the needed skills whenever needed. And worse, it takes itself seriously with all of this.

It would be okay if everyone commented on how weird it was that she had wings. It would be okay if her being winged changed the story significally. It would be okay if the beginning of the story was her GETTING her wings. The story would be okay if Link was the one that got wings, but only in chapter 2 or so.

This is an original character fic, one where the story would be no different if the character wouldn't be there. I'm sorry I have to say this as blunt as it is, but this story sucks.

You could improve it, though! You already have pretty good description. Maybe give it some extra plot. Or, you could add justification for why she has wings, and give her some character besides someone to be with Link and fall in love for no reason. You might even turn the story into a humor story, it's just ridiculous to think of a girl with tings; state that!

But for now, this story sucks."

**First off, when I saw the first three words I thought "Oh boy, someone who does not like my story and will complain saying that it is stupid." HOWEVER, I started reading the rest and understood as to WHY they do not like this. I will explain some things about this and hopefully, I can make some sense as to why I did some things. **

"There's not logical explanation for why she has wings" – **yes, there is no logical (or at least in Legend of Zelda logic) as to why Azhelia has wings...yet. It WILL be explained at some point later on as to how this was possible. **

"Her name is completely unfitting, unskyloftian, and special for no reason"- **Same thing as above**

"It would be okay if her being winged changed the story significally" –** She hasn't really affected anything yet because it barely has begun. Changes will begin happening in the next chapter. Nothing major yet. It will not change the WHOLE story. Everything will end the way it did in the game, but there will be other things happening along the way that will affect the story but not to the point where nothing in the original does not happen.**

**Again, I'm not mad at this review.**

**I am happy. I know that there are some parts that I probably I did not clarify, but I do not want to spoil the story. **

**Thank you reviewer. Hopefully, this will make some sense.**

**Also, thank you for providing some constructive criticism.**


End file.
